Rocko's Childhood
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: What if Rocko lived in o-Town his whole life? Well, this story tells about school, home, friendships and family ordeals.
1. Year 1: Welcome, Rocko

2 1/2 year old Rocko looked at his new house

2 1/2 year old Rocko looked at his new house. He had moved all the way from Australia to here in O-Town. He, his mother, father, and his older sister Magdalane "Maggie" who was three years older.

"Well, here it is. Our new home." Rocko's mother said.

"Not the best place in the world, but it's a decent little house. Right, kids?" Rocko's father said.

"Right, daddy." Maggie said. She was an eager wallaby, always full of energy and spirit, which made her a bit of a tomboy. She was always eager to make new friends and go to new places.

"Right…" Rocko said. Although he was still young, he aleready ha a personality of his own. He was a shy, obedient kid, always nice and caring. He was eager to make friends too, but he was just often too shy to talk.

"Well, go look. Your rooms are just made. We're going to the park soon, so you two better get dressed."

Maggie and Rocko hopped into the house. They had three bedrooms: one for Maggie, one for Rocko and one for their parents. Rocko looked at his room. It was a bit bigger than his old one. But he could see his neatly made bed, the shelves and his closet with clothes, baby books, and toys. But most beloved to young Rocko, was his security blanket, a fuzzy blue blanket that he has since he was one.

"Don't worry, blankie. I think we can make it ." Rocko whispered. He was a bit shy, being in a different place where he knew no one.

"Rocko, are you ready?" Rocko's mother asked.

"Coming…" Rocko said, grabbing his security blanket.

Notes: Yeah. Maggie…well…I read on Wikipedia that Rocko would have an older sister with her own episode "Wake up, Maggie." If she was on the show, she would have been a mother of two. Well, Joe Murray never used her. I figure I could use her since, the story is different from the show. I made it like Rocko has been in O-Town nearly his whole childhood.


	2. Year 1: A New Friend

Rocko entered the car, where his mom helped him into the seat. Maggie fastened her seat belt. "So, we're going to the park?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we've decided to have our first lunch around here." Their mother said. "At this so-called place…called…um…well I don't quite remember its name…I've only seen it once."

"Chewy Chicken." Their father said. "I heard from someone that it cooks some nice fried chicken."

"Chewy Chicken eh? Sounds like a good place." Maggie said, playing with one of her dolls. "What do you think, Rocky."

Rocko shrugged, then grunted, clutching his security blanket. Maggie always called him Rocky. Sometimes, she would call him Rocko, but it was always Rocky this or Rocky that.

After four minutes of driving, they arrived at the Chewy Chicken restaurant. "Here it is."

Entering the restaurant, they looked up at the menu. "Welcome, to the Chewy Chicken restaurant!" the cashier said cheerfully. "May I serve you?"

"One Chicken Sandwich with a side of your Chicken Wings." Rocko and Maggie's father said. "And a soda."

"Just a chicken sandwich please. With some lemonade." Their mother replied. "And for the kids, one five piece and three piece. And to drink, apple juice."

"Alrighty. Anything else?" the cashier said, adding up the total.

"No…" Maggie said.

"Okay. That will be eight dollars and fifty nine cents."

Once they got their food, they sat at a table. Maggie began to eat her five-piece chicken. Rocko's mother helped Rocko cut up the chicken pieces. Rocko took one little piece and ate it. It was actually good. He ate and sipped away. Once done, the family was satisfied by the meal. "Well, shall we get to the park?" Rocko's father said.

Maggie bounced for joy. "Okay!" she said. Rocko nodded. They got into the car and drove to the park.

The park was a pretty little place. It had a sandbox, a swing set, and a jungle gym. There was a few shady trees.

"Well, here it is. O-Town Park." Rocko and Maggie's mother said when they got out. Your father and I will be sitting on that bench if you need us. Now you can go on and play."

Maggie hopped along and made friends with another five year old, a girl named Stella. Little Rocko sat near the grass and looked at the park. He was a rather shy. But soon he would meet some new friends.

"Heads up!" said a gruffy teenage like voice.

A frisbe came towards Rocko. He ducked quickly. "Oh...look...it's a cute little boy." the gruff voice came from a teenager. He was about fourteen, with black hair and grey eyes. "Look over here guys!"

A group of boys, mean looking ones, approached Rocko. Rocko shivered in fear, growing very frightened. "And look! A little blankie...oh...how cute!" the boy said, lifting the blanket away from Rocko. He waved it in the air.

"Give it back!" Rocko shouted, a bit defensive. He was also very upset. The boy just dropped the blanket. "Say, let's chase him!" the boy said with a malicious smile. Rocko screamed and ran.

He ran toward the jungle gym. He climbed the ladder and began to run towards the slide. The boys were beginning to catch up. They were fast at their age. Rocko slid down the slide and landed on a young turtle of about three years. "You okay?" he asked.

Rocko nodded, his body tensing with fright. "Oh don't worry..." the turtle said. "Climb in the shell."

Rocko only climbed in, and his chasers were now ending their chase. "Gee. Thanks you." Rocko said, relieved.

"I'm Filburt." the turtle said.

"I'm Rocko."

"Want to be friends?" Filburt asked.

"Okay."

After a hour of playing, Rocko's mother called. "Rocko! Maggie! Time to go!"

"Bye, Filburt." Rocko said from the sandbox, clutching his blanket.

"Bye, Rocko. See you tomorrow at the park?"

"Don't know. I'll ask my mommy."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye-bye." Rocko said, yawning. He had quite an adventure today. When he got into the car, Rocko fell fast asleep. Perhaps...it wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Year 1: More Friends

Rocko, that night asked his mom to take him to the park the next day. She said, "Yes."

When his mom took Maggie and him to the park, he saw Filburt, playing with two other kids. One was a little, yellow, fat heifer and the other was a little girl.

"Hey Filburt!"

"Hey Rocko."

"Are those your friends?"

"Yep, this is Heffer. And this is Pedley, and she's new here too."

"Hi Heffer. Hi Pedley." Rocko said politely.

"Hello." Heffer said.

"Hi." Pedley said softly. (Yeah, I added her too. I felt like it. )

"So…what game should we play?" Rocko said.

"How about um…tag?" Heffer suggested.

"Alright." Pedley said.

"Fine with me." Filburt said.

"Okay. Who's it?"

"I'll be it." Rocko said.

The game began. Heffer, Filburt and Pedley began to run away, their laughter beginning.

Pedley ran when she saw Rocko chase her up the ladder on the playground. She slid down the slide, Rocko not to far behind. She hesitated before getting tagged.

"No tag-backs!" Rocko said. Pedley smiled. The game of tag went on and on, all the laughter and joy. They stopped to play on the playground.

"See you!" Rocko said, as he walked to the car, waving to his friends. He soon passed out again in the car.

A week later…

Rocko and Maggie's parents found jobs so they could earn money. Their mother was to work in the morning, so before she left, at around 10:30 am, she had to take Maggie to school, which they enrolled her in a few days earlier, and Rocko to daycare, which she found two days before she got her job. She would be home around 1:00, an hour before got Maggie got home from school, and a half hour an hour till Rocko gets out. And their father worked at around 9:30 am to around 7:20 pm. Their mom only worked on Saturday and their father went to work on Sunday. Sometimes during the weekdays, they have day-offs.

On the first day, Rocko met Helena, the person who would take care of him and a few other kids at her daycare. Helena was a nice woman, who had two kids, ages 9 and 5, who went to school. Rocko was surprised to see Pedley and Filburt, as well as three other children.

"What are you two doing here?" Rocko asked, clutching his security blanket.

"My mom goes to work at the hospital while my daddy goes to school to become a teacher." Pedley said. "My mom finishes work when it's time for us to leave."

"My dad is out of town, and my mom works as a librarian, and so she works till I get out as well."

"Welcome children. As you know, my name is Helena. Welcome to my house. I have set out a few toys, some crayons and paper to draw with. And there, outside is just a small playground. Have fun. When the big and the little hand on the clock are together, it's time for lunch. Alright? Good. Have fun! If you need anything or if anything's wrong just come see me."

To Rocko, the day went by fast. He liked Helena and her little daycare. Before he knew it, it was time to leave.

--

A rather boring chapter, I'm sorry. Next chapter is the introduction of Spunky!!


	4. Year 1: Dog on the Doorstep

A week after their parents got jobs, Maggie and Rocko got an unexpected treat

A week after their parents got jobs, Maggie and Rocko got an unexpected treat.

Rocko and Maggie's mother was off from work today, so she was left with her kids. Rocko was playing with his cars while Maggie was playing with her dolls.

The doorbell rang. Maggie said, "I'll get it!" She said, running downstairs. Rocko got up and walked downstairs.

When she opened the door, she saw nobody. But when she looked down, she saw probably the most peculiar thing she has ever seen. She gasped.

"What is it, Maggie?" Rocko asked. He rushed to the door. He gasped as well. He saw a basket, with a little puppy, fast asleep. Next to it was a leash, a rubber ball, a bone, a pooper scooper and 10 pound bag of dog food.

"What is it kids?" their mother said, but as soon as she saw the puppy awake, she was shocked.

"It's a puppy!" the two kids squealed in delight. The little puppy barked in delight.

"And look…a note…" their mother said. She read the note. "Please take care of my little puppy. It's a boy and his name is Spunky."

"Aww…what a cute name!" Maggie said, Spunky chasing the two.

"Mom, can we keep him?" Rocko begged.

"I don't know. Having a dog can be a big responsibility. Feeding it, playing with it, washing it, cleaning up after it."

"I'll feed and clean it!" Maggie said. "And Rocky can play with it."

"Well…alright."

Rocko and Maggie danced with delight. "Let's get him something to eat."

That night, when their father got home, Rocko and Maggie were on the floor, playing with Spunky. "My, a little puppy. Where did you two get that?" he said, laughing ruefully.

"Oh, it is a long story." Their mother said.

The next morning, Rocko awoke, with little Spunky licking his face. He laughed and raced down to feed Spunky.


	5. Year 1: End of the First Year

Rocko awoke happily this particular day

Rocko awoke happily this particular day. Today was his third birthday. He was excited. Last week, their parents planned to have a day off on his birthday simultaneously so they could have a surprise party with some of his friends.

"Come on Spunky." He said. "Let's go downstairs."

He was surprised by his parents when they sang "Happy Birthday!". He got his favorite breakfast: waffles with maple syrup.

While his mom and Maggie prepared the special party for him, his father took him to the park as a father/son time. To his surprise, he saw Filburt, Heffer and Pedley. They were invited to the party, one of things he didn't know.

As Rocko and his friends played, they sang "Happy Birthday!" as well. Rocko smiled and laughed, feeling the joy and happiness of one of the days he loved. What everyone loves when their day came.

At around 1:00 pm, their father told Rocko it was time to go. He had already told Heffer, Filburt and Pedley's parents about the party and had left early to head to Rocko's house.

When they reached the porch, his father grabbed Rocko. "Close your eyes. I believe there is a surprise or two for you."

Rocko obeyed. He closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, "Happy Birthday" was sang all round the kitchen.

That night, while in bed, Rocko, still holding his security blanket said to Spunky. "That was a great birthday. Although it does not beat home."

--

May 19. It has been one whole year. One whole year since Rocko, Maggie and their parents have lived in their new home.

That morning, Maggie, who was to turn six in July, had written a poem. She named the poem, "The Future"

_It's been our first year,_

_And although we were new_

_We lived liked we knew the clues_

_Holidays and Birthdays celebrated each_

_Each as sweet as a peach_

_How will the next come and go?_

_As we learn and grow_

_Will we have new friends?_

_Will we see new places?_

_As well as many shining faces?_

That afternoon, they went to Chewy Chicken again. "It's the first place we've been too." their father said.

After Chewy Chicken, they went to the park and then saw a movie.

That night Rocko was still wide awake. "It' been our first year…and although we were new…we lived like we knew the clues."

--

Another boring chapter…I kind of like it though. I'm never violent in my stories…it's always to darn sugar sweet.


End file.
